Splash Text
Along with all the content it adds, the Fossils and Archeology: Revival mod adds in many splash texts (the yellow pulsating text that appears on the main Minecraft menu). Here is a list of splash texts as they appear in the 7.3.2 update. # 4f6f3b! # !!!!! # Tomb Raider! # SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT! # Outdated References! # Dodos! # Clever girl! # It's a trap! # Megalodon: Everyone's favorite clam! # Now with PARALLAX! # MOAR TOYS! # So many features, so little time! # When is the next update? # And away we go! # Now to wait another year for an update! <.< # Morty! # Thousands of hours of effort! # Scrolly-scrolly background! # Curse you Perry the Platypus! #Cringe!* # Cool Cat saves the kids! # Houston has problems too! # Just wait for your time machine! # Hungry for apples? # Agga Blagh Blagh! # /sarcasm! # Low Rider! # HE RUINED MY DREAM JOURNAL! # HAVE HIM EXPELLED! # Rubert! # Oh Jeez! # Polypeptide Chains! # Don't Overfeed The Dodos! # It's Current Year! # Thanks, Obamadon! # Nice Meme! # Queen Lindsay, Ruler of Wikis, Mother of Tabbers, First of her Name! # Run Boy Run! # Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken! # Grass tastes bad! # Tiny Rick! # HOLD THE DOOR! # HODOR! # Dino-Podiums! # Fourf! # Don't rustle my jimmies! # Lawnmowers have rights too! # Insufficient permissions! # Tyranno66 is the Zodiac Killer! # Bluestreak is red is purple is RAINBOW! # Advancerino thingymicbobbers included! # Ad indomnus!!1! # Introducing doggles! # "I would love to have some dinosaurs mowing my lawn" - iLexiconn 2016 # Magikarp used splash! # Oh flaming psittacosaurus, bring us peace and prosperity! # Teanage Mutant Ninja Titanis! # NO, YOU CAN'T RIDE THE PTERANODON # 42! # asdfghjkl; # #cue dubstep remix* # 12% more intimidating # Baker Street! # IT'S HAPPENING! # Now with SUPER BABIES! # Mirk and Rorty # Ow, right in the childhood # VELOCIRAPTOR WAS A SCALEY ABOMINATION!1!1! # David Peters will be right the day kelenken flies # Poposaurus Francis # 2016: A Modding Odyssey # You are classified as a hostile entity. # ;) # I blame Noonyeyz! # Fixerinos! # PoetPlayed! # it's lit af! # Gegy is God! # IT FLIES! # SNOWFLAKE # Lindserino, find bugs! # Don't be a tsintaosaurus! # Megalodontes, also our favorite sawfly # Don't cross the bubble blowers! # Try our sister mod, Ferssils and Archaelolgy # Lawnmowers # Fossils and Goatology, sponsored by ASDFGirl # SORPRESA! # Bees? # RED'S NICKELS! # Winner of the longest hell boat award! # ASDFGirl, back at it again with the dank splashes! # Raptorfarian is SAVAGE! # We swear we aren't adding surprise mobs every update. # I. rex? You mean the trilobite? # 95 splashes of txt on the wall, 95 splashes of txt... # ASDFGirl, don't break the repo again please ;-; # I'M SORRY LEXYPOO # Writing new splash texts is my favorite hobby! # I LIEK CHOCOLATE MILK # Compy rollerskates! # Hey Kids 314! # How do you do? # Red finger, Red finger, where are you? # REPORT YOUR BUGS ON GITHUB PLS Category:Browse